<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cute Outdoes Reasonable by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377279">Cute Outdoes Reasonable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse'>Ourfandomcrazyuniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, tgwdlm - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wants to impulse adopt a cat. Paul wants to be smart about things, but he’s not every good at being smart when he’s around Emma</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Perkins &amp; Paul Matthews, Emma Perkins x Paul matthews, Emma Perkins/Paul Matthews, Paul Matthews &amp; Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, paul matthews x Emma perkins, paulkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cute Outdoes Reasonable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey baaaabe?”</p>
<p>“Yeaaaah?” Paul answered as the front door closed. He moved from the stove to go to the hallway and greet Emma after her shift. He was all ready to open his arms and bring her into his and have her hold him back... but she already had something in her arms. Something all bundled up.</p>
<p>Paul slowed down as he got closer to her. “Hey babe uh, whatcha got there?” </p>
<p>Her answer of “Don’t be mad.” worried him slightly. And when Paul peered down closer he saw a grey cat in her arms. “Oh.” It popped its head out at his voice and meowed at him, Paul immediately noticed it had one blue and one brown eye, it also looked quite thin and scraggly but apart from that like it took care of itself. Paul just kind of... nodded. He looked up to Emma. “I mean... it’s cute, but, why is it in our home?”</p>
<p>Emma walked over to the couch and placed the cat down there carefully. It moved to the other side and looked up at her and Paul as he sat next to her, meanwhile Emma looked to Paul, then to the cat. “Oh he just followed me home! He walked with me all the way from Beanies! Can you imagine that Paul?” Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly at him and uh-oh Paul felt his heart going for her. Emma turned her head and held her hand out for the cat “Tch tch tch.” She called and it came straight over. Emma giggled as it put it’s hand under her palm and nuzzled its face there, before walking over her lap so her hand could pet the rest of it, then walking straight from her lap onto Paul’s.</p>
<p>Paul stiffened a bit as it went on him. He didn’t mind cats but he shared his worries with Emma “Emma, hun, what if it’s diseased?” He tried to rationalise. Emma picked him up from Paul’s lap and held him under her chin protectively, the cats body calmly dangling under her hands. “Then we take him to the vet.” She muttered, her chin bouncing slightly on his soft little head.</p>
<p>Paul sighed, his eyes dulling while bringing up his next worry and hoping to be reasonable with her. “What if he already has an owner?” He didn’t like to shatter her plans and happiness, but this was a big ask.</p>
<p>Emma just stared at him from her position. “Then we take him to the vet, and find a chip.” She repeated stubbornly.</p>
<p>Paul moved so his leg was touching Emma’s, and she set the cat down on her lap, turning to look at him properly now.</p>
<p>“Em... we can’t have a cat.”</p>
<p>“Well why not.” She pouted. She gave Paul those big puppy dog eyes and her lower lip stuck out like it always did when she was actually sad, unfortunately Paul found it hard to tell when she was acting versus actually sad, unless she was very overdramatic. “Besides, what if he’s homeless?” She tried to reason now, tried to worm her way into Paul’s sensitive side than his logical one. </p>
<p>His eyes were stuck on her sad features and he began to melt. Well he didn’t want to leave an animal out to suff... no! This was all her effect, her plan!</p>
<p>Then he forced his eyes away and stared at the cat being pet under her hands instead to break the spell. “We don’t have any cat stuff here!” He argued softly. Only to see Emma’s hand lift off the cat and reach out for his. His breathing stuttered as she held it, then she started to play with his fingers, and it stopped altogether. “I’ll pay for it all with my card.” She promised, tracing her index finger up and down between the curves and spaces of Paul’s much bigger hand.</p>
<p>“Please?” Emma paused for a second, moving her head to get him to look her in the eyes. When he didn’t she used her free hand to pick up the cat, take him off her lap and place him instead next to her on the sofa. Paul was sad when Emma let go of his hand, but shocked when she wrapped her own around his neck. He was even more startled when he felt her lips make their first connection on it.</p>
<p>She kissed his ear, then just under it, slowly, dragging it out, her lips moving purposefully down the side of his neck. A few seconds in, when falling out of his stupor, Paul wrapped his own arms around her waist, he stared to whimper as she made his stomach flip and his heart beat fast. Her lips pecked from his shoulder back up to his ear without missing a millimetre, so she could lean in and whisper into it “Are you worried he’s gonna steal my affection?”</p>
<p>Her voice was a purr itself, and Paul felt his skin flushing, under her touch. His hands gripped onto her shirt. “N-no.”</p>
<p>“Then please?”</p>
<p>He laughed red faced as her lips fell onto the crook of his neck and her tongue slipped out to touch the spot that made him tickle and melt all at once. “Why?” He got out breathless, from his giggle and... other reasons.</p>
<p>Emma’s hand ran up and through the finer hairs at the nape of his neck, gripping on occasion, in a way that made him shiver. She nibbled on his ear lobe and Paul winced at first before whimpering again. Then, like an animal, Emma gently tugged at it, between her teeth. “I’ll owe you one”</p>
<p>“Mmmm” is all Paul could respond with. He really wanted to hold her hand but he couldn’t, so he rubbed his thumb over her hip bone as he held her. Emma looked back up from his neck and into his eyes, she gave him a flash of a smile that just made Paul’s heart stutter and he couldn’t help but smile back. Then she started running her finger up and down his chest, looping it through his shirt buttons to reach the skin. “Do I ever tell you how kind you are?” She asked. Paul stayed silent to not ruin the moment by saying something stupid. Clearly the right decision. Emma crawled onto his lap and Paul ran his hand up and down her side as she settled on his thighs, like she fit there perfectly, Emma began to run hers up his chest. “You always listen to me, take into account what I want. Do more than you need just because you’re a good person, a good boyfriend. You make me happy Paul.” She kept praising him. </p>
<p>Paul smiled that big goofy grin of his then, and Emma smiled bright back. He leaned down, and she closed her eyes and pursed her lips for a kiss, to seal the deal, when her body stuttered itself as she felt his lips carefully and smally peck the tip of her nose. </p>
<p>Emma giggled at that. He was so stupid and sweet, a real loveable doofus, a tall dumb nerd. She loved him. She picked up the cat and placed it on her lap, and since she was in Paul’s lap he was closer to it too. She played with his paws and Paul sighed and wrapped his hands all the way around her waist, settling a kiss on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Look!” Emma told him, bringing the cat up into one arm and using the other to gently hold its head still. “He has one blue eye and one brown eye. Like us!” She pointed out excitedly. “Like our son. Oh he has to be our little baby now.” She cooed sweetly, to Paul or the cat he couldn’t quite tell. But Paul sighed, nuzzling Emma’s chin with his nose, using some animal tactics himself, to get her to look at him. And when she did, after a quick giggle, Paul’s eyes drooped and his voice came out as barely a soft rumble, almost even a whine. “It’s so unfair that you know I’m wrapped around your tiny evil finger.”</p>
<p>Emma gasped. “Does that mean yes? Wait no, I’m taking that as a yes!”</p>
<p>“If he doesn’t already have a home!” Paul quickly pointed out, although by the looks of things he didn’t think that was the case.</p>
<p>Emma got off his lap, excitedly needing to do something, and now that meant the cat was laying in his lap. But both of her boys seemed alright with that situation, she even watched as Paul pet the cat behind his ears and she just ‘awwed’.</p>
<p>She knelt in front of him on the ground now, bringing one hand out and setting it on Paul’s knee for balance, the other scratching her new grey cats cute lil face.</p>
<p>“I’ll let you name him.” Emma piped up, as a thank you for him agreeing, and an incentive to not change his mind. “As long as it’s not something stupid.”</p>
<p>“How about Geoffrey?”</p>
<p>Emma blinked. “With a J?”</p>
<p>Paul pat his head like he was a dog. “No a G, because he’s grey.”</p>
<p>And then she burst into laughter. “That’s so stupid it’s actually good, yeah okay. Geoffrey it is.” She strached the side of his belly, her chin leaning on Paul’s calf, to get closer to his soft but not too fluffy body. “Hello Geoffrey. Hello!”</p>
<p>Paul watched her playing with Geoffrey, and his whole body just felt like air. “I love your smile.”</p>
<p>Emma looked up to him, squinting her eyes but still smiling.</p>
<p>“I mean... I’m just glad you’re happy.”</p>
<p>Emma stood up now, so she could lean over Paul’s lap and give him a quick kiss, one Paul happily reciprocated with a hand to her cheek and a quick swipe of his thumb over her cheekbone, before she pulled back and sat on the couch next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Both their hands petting this extremely friendly cat who was moulding into their palms.</p>
<p>Paul smiled down to her, testing now she was in such a good mood. “Does this mean we can get a dog in a few years?” Emma smirked up at him, patting Paul’s cheek with a pout, like he was the cute one now, which to be fair is how she saw it. “We were always going to do that. I want one too. I just wanted to see how far you’d beg.”</p>
<p>Paul rolled his eyes, Emma removing her hand to laugh. Paul grumbled, trying to cover up his smile. “I hate you sometimes.”</p>
<p>“No you never.” Emma answered without a hint of uncertainty. </p>
<p>And Paul sighed, taking up her hand in his own, she could use her other to pet the cat. “I never, yeah yeah.”</p>
<p>So, to seal the deal that Paul could and would never, he bent down and before he could reach her, Emma’s lips perked up to get to his first. He felt her smile in the kiss and his hand reached up to hold her cheek and feel the corners of her mouth the small crinkles of her skin as her smile grew. And when she laughed into the kiss, not pulling back though, a cool exhale against his mouth and a dizzying hum against his lips, Paul knew he really would do anything for Emma Perkins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact, the cats name originally was supposed to be Gerald when I wrote this idea on my list months and months ago, and then Black Friday happened and welp </p>
<p>Anyway I just wanted to upload a lil pure Paulkins fluff so I hope you guys enjoyed. Any and all comments are appreciated and hope y’all have a good day 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>